When Valon Attacks!
by x se
Summary: DOOM has been disbanded, Dartz is dead, and its all thanks to Bakura! Now, what will the world do when a bored Valon has sugar for the first time in his young life…? Run and hide of course!
1. When Valon Attacks! Prologue

_**When Valon Attacks!

* * *

**_

**Summary: DOOM has been disbanded, Dartz is dead, and its all thanks to Bakura! Now, what will the world do when a bored Valon has sugar for the first time in his young life…? Run and hide of course!**

* * *

**Sevetenks: Welcome readers, to my newest story! It won't be long, a few chapters at most. This is my first attempt at any kind of sugar high fic, though they seem popular so I thought I'd give it a whirl.**

**Hika-chan: Hika likes Valon cause he had a cool voice!**

**Chimon: …**

**Sevetenks: Anyways, I have not seen all of DOOM, but hey, this is still good right? Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

_**When Valon Attacks! Prologue**_

* * *

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Bakura as he fired more missiles from Kaiba Corp.'s roof at Dartz's base of operations. "THIS WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO PUT ME IN THE SHOW! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As he fired more missiles, souls began shooting out of the destroyed castle thingy.

"NOW FOR THE PEACE OF RESISTANCE!" yelled Bakura, rearing his head back and laughing insanely. He pulled out a remote out of his pocket that had a red button with a skull and crossbones. "DA NUKES! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

_And so it was… The insane tomb robber known as Bakura used a nuclear missile, destroying the base of DOOM and freeing all the souls. He was known as a hero, until amidst the chaos he stole the Mona Lisa. He gave it back as long as he was known as evil again. Soon after, he stole some jewelry, but no one noticed._

_As for the former employees of DOOM? Well…_

_Raphael went on to be famous and got filthy rich after being the 'Survivor'. He never got rid of his Duel Monster cards, which in turn, ripped when he used them too much, but with some tape and card protectors, he was back on track. _

_Allister had an identity crisis and got his gender changed as soon as possible. He, or now, she went on to being a famous movie star and super model, by the name of Amelielda. _

_Mai was no longer brainwashed, and forced Joey into being her slave, which he gladly agreed to, because of all the bad things she did. Rumor has it Joey is the happiest man alive, despite being the slave of a guilty sex crazed woman. _

_Dartz was dead. HA HA! Sucks to be you!  
_

_And finally… Valon… Crazed motorbike Australian with cool goggles and armor cards… Well, why not take a peek into his life, shall we…?

* * *

_

Valon sighed and walked into his apartment. Tossing his motorcycle helmet on the floor, he walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle. He guzzled it in a minute or so, then tossed it in the trash and collapsed on his couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"This is the story all about how my life got flip turned upside down…"

"Fresh Prince?" muttered Valon with a sigh.

_CLICK!_

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"AAAAH! IT BURNS!" screamed Valon as he closed his eyes.

_CLICK!_

"POWER RANG-"

_CLICK!_

"This just in! Me, Mr. SuperDuperNewsGuy, just learned that…"

"Bo-ring…" groaned Valon as he got up to get some popcorn and cheese snacks. He sat back down.

_CLICK!_

"Oh… Take it like a dog, you bastard…"

"Is that Joey?" exclaimed Valon, then he blinked. "Gah! I'm too young!"

_CLICK!_

"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"

"Well this ain't so bad…" said Valon, leaning back and stuffed some popcorn in his face.

"The Good, The Bad, the Digi!"

"Aw dang, one of the worst episodes ever!" exclaimed Valon. With a sigh, he changed the channel, suddenly remembering he was boycotting Digimon for stealing his idea of goggles as a fashion statement.

_CLICK!_

"I love you, you love me-"

"…"

_CLICK!_

"YEAH! YEAAAAAAH! YEAH! YEAH YEAH YEAH!"

"Um…" stammered Valon, watching Seto Kaiba singing behind a shower curtain, Celebrities Caught On Tape, he turned off the TV. "I'm bored…"

Suddenly, as if by magic and strange powers, he saw a box of Yoo-Hoo cans, a giant chunk of Hersheys, bags of gummi bears, and bottles of Soda.

"Ya know… I'm kinda a bit hungry…" said Valon thoughtfully…

**End Prologue

* * *

**

**Sevetenks: Whatcha think? Yeah, it's just the Prologue, but please leave a review! (And maybe a review for some of my other fics…) Either way, I hope you all look forward to the first Chapter in my maddening story!**

**Hika-chan: (eating popcorn and kicking feet over chair) Please leave a review!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	2. Ch1: Visiting Former Enemies

_**When Valon Attacks!

* * *

**_

**Summary: DOOM has been disbanded, Dartz is dead, and its all thanks to Bakura! Now, what will the world do when a bored Valon has sugar for the first time in his young life…? Run and hide of course!**

* * *

**Genre: Humor/General**

**

* * *

**

**Sevetenks: Welcome readers, to my newest story! It won't be long, a few chapters at most. This is my first attempt at any kind of sugar high fic, though they seem popular so I thought I'd give it a whirl. I would just like you to know, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the shows I used in the prologue. But I do own myself, who makes a short appearance in the first chapter!**

**Hika-chan: Which happens to be this chapter! Hika is so smart!**

**Sevetenks: Finally, I think I might have gone a bit overboard on the super high speech… Please bare with me and don't kill me if you can't understand it. And don't worry, it does _not_ last the entire fic.**

**Chimon: Yeah, so get on with the reading folks.**

* * *

**_When Valon Attacks! Ch1: Visiting Former Enemies…_**

* * *

One hour of disgusting eating later…

"I feel funny…" said Valon as he walked out of his apartment building and towards the Kame Game Shop. Suddenly, it was as if a higher being had activated the Sugar Rush card. "OOOHHH! Lookeelookeelookee! Yugilivesthere,Iwonderifhe'stoobusytoDuelme,butitdoesn'tmatterbecauseIwillDuelhimanywaybecauseIamsocool!HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Laughing more insanely then Bakura, Valon skipped across the road, watching all the pretty cars crash trying to avoid hitting him.

"Youaren'tsupposedtogowhenthelightisredyoupansys!" yelled Valon as he tilted his head and stared at the car crashes. He jumped up and down on top of one of the cars, while the people were yelling at him.

"Get down from there you snot face!" yelled a short kid with goggles and a fancy techno backpack with a "G" on it.

"ShutupyouTeenTitansretard!Ioutakickyo'rlittleweaklin'butt,butIhavebusinesswithYugiMutoutoatendtothatIactuallydon'tknowwhatitisbuttheautordoessoIamjustgoingtogowithit!" roared Valon as he pounded his chest like King Kong.

"What?" exclaimed the small boy.

"Don'tcopymygoggle-rificfasionstatement,youstupidlittletwerp!" snapped Valon as his DOOM Duel-Disc appeared on his arm. Grinning evilly, Valon played his "Armor Knuckle" card, and jumped off the car. "Nowyou'regonnagetit,shorty!MUAHAHAHA!"

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed the miniature genius as Valon created a huge crater in the ground with one punch.

"Getbackhereyaweaklin'!" yelled Valon as he ran after the crying boy, smashing the ground every so often. Suddenly, a young man appeared in front of Valon, with strange clothes and spiky hair. "Whotheheckareyou?"

"I'm Sevetenks, the author!" yelled the young man angrily. "You aren't supposed to be chasing an idiot with your Armor Knuckle, you're supposed to be at the Kame Game Shop!"

"Oh!Right!" exclaimed Valon with a grin. He turned around and ran back to the Kame Game Shop as fast as he could. But halfway there, he stopped. "Wait!I'lljustusemyhandydandymotorbike!Iamsosmart!"

Sevetenks shook his head as Valon took his motorbike out of his pocket and drove off. With a sigh, the author put two fingers to his forehead, and used Instant Transmission to go home to two bratty arrogant Saiyan chibis, a naïve and always hungry Saiyan chibi, an adorable half youkai chibi, his cat-like Digimon partner, a perverted cyborg, a shape shifting demon scared of the adorable half youkai chibi, and his computer, where he writes fanfiction among other things.

Anyway, back with Valon…

"Na,na,na!NA,NA,NA!NANANA,NANANA!NANANA!" sang Valon to the Mission Impossible song. Of course, it sounded like being sung fast forward by an Australian chipmunk, but that's besides the point.

Finally, the former DOOM minion parked his motorbike in front of the Kame Game Shop and looked behind him, smiling at the burning and screaming he had caused.

"Thisissuchanicetown!" exclaimed Valon happily as he walked into the Kame Game Shop.

"Oh no!" exclaimed a voice. Valon looked up to see Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Anzu, and Shizuka.

"It's the mean Australian man!" whispered Shizuka, hiding inside Yugi's clothes. They started making out and were ignored for most of the remainder of the story.

"Evil doer!" yelled Yami angrily. "begone!"

"ButIamgoodnow,don'tyousee?" stammered a hurt and betrayed Valon.

"OUT!" boomed Yami.

"Oh Yugi…" "Oh Shizuka…" "Free porn!" was what Valon heard as he hung his head and left. He got on his yellow motorbike and sighed.

"Ichanged…" said Valon sadly, but still very fast. He made a decision as he started the ignition. "IftheywanttobejerksthenIshallhavetotakemattersintomyownhands!"

With this plan of revenge in mind, Valon decided to go to the one person he knew would have a mass quantity of unused and unnecessary weapons.

**End The First Chapter**

* * *

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	3. Ch2: Getting Weaponry

_**When Valon Attacks!

* * *

**_

**Summary:** DOOM has been disbanded, Dartz is dead, and its all thanks to Bakura! Now, what will the world do when a bored Valon has sugar for the first time in his young life…? Run and hide of course!

**Genre**: Humor/General

**Written by:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

* * *

_Sevetenks: Welcome readers, to my newest story! It won't be long, a few chapters at most. This is my first attempt at any kind of sugar high fic, though they seem popular so I thought I'd give it a whirl. I would just like you to know, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the shows I used in the prologue. But I do own myself, who makes a short appearance in the first chapter!_

**Hika-chan: Hello faithful readers of our stories which you readers like to read because of coolness and stuff.**

**Chimon: Huh?**

**Hika-chan: Silly Chi-san! Seve-sama told me to read that!**

**Chimon: Whatever… Let's get on with the show.**

**

* * *

**

_When Valon Attacks! Ch2: Getting Weaponry_

Bakura leaned back in his chair and grinned as he sipped his hot chocolate, staring at the marshmallows as they slowly evaporated in the warm brown liquid. Ah, how he loved hot chocolate. So soothing… The way it was scalding hot as it went down his throat, burning him… The pleasure of it all was so much, sometimes too much for the tomb robber.

Plus it tasted good too. A bonus, to say the least.

Leaning back in his armchair, Bakura sipped his hot chocolate once more, enjoying the scalding sensation that was upon his lips and going down his throat. He set the mug to the side and pulled his favorite book of his coffee table. **_A Thief's Guide to Jewelry. _**

"Those foolish mortals actually made a system for deciding how much jewels were worth…" chuckled Bakura, remembering when he had to argue for hours the worth of some jewels. "Makes my job a lot easier…"

Bakura picked up the phone and dialed.

"This is the Domino Mafia Hotline. If you are not looking into our services, this is a wrong number." Said the gangster-like voice. Bakura chuckled.

"Do you have to do that every time I call?" asked Bakura. The person on the other end dropped the accent and laughed maliciously.

"Yup. Got some new stuff though, no one even realized they were gone. I'll show ya when you come to visit… Well, you know what you visit…" said the voice darkly. Bakura sighed.

"Alright then, See you in a few weeks." Said Bakura.

"Bye luvverrrrr…" purred the voice.

"So long Ishizu…" chuckled Bakura as they hung up. He was about to go back to reading when he heard the doorbell ring. "Who the hell could that be?"

Sighing and reminding himself to remember to remember when Ryou got back from Yugi's, Bakura walked to the door and looked out the keyhole.

"Wait…" said Bakura as he smacked his forehead and looked out the peephole. There was a bouncing brown haired boy wearing goggles waiting "attentively".

"Bakuraareyouthere?" asked the boy, and Bakura recognized the accent, even through the speedy speech.

"Valon…? What the hell do you want?" asked Bakura as he opened the door.

"Weeell…" started Valon, trying desperately to make his speech hearable. "IIIIiiiiiineeeeeeedddddddsssssooooooommmmmmmeeeeeeeewwwwweeeeeaaaaaapppppppoooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnsssssssss. FFFFFFffffooooooorrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnsssssssssttttttttttttaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnccccccccccceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"I got it, I got it…" muttered Bakura, who did _not_ want to hear any more of slow-fast speak from the bouncing Australian. He walked into his secret room, followed by Valon. Bakura tossed him some paintball guns and rifles used by one of the only humans he did not hate, Launch of Dragon Ball Z. Plus a ton of ammo for all his weapons, along with some cool hi tech glasses that could shoot too. "Now get the hell out of my house!"

Bakura walked the fully loaded Valon and kicked him, literally, in the butt and out of his house.

"I wonder what he's going to do with that…?" said Bakura thoughtfully. He glanced at his hot chocolate sitting on his coffee table. Or now… Empty mug… "That Ra damned… He drank my precious! Oh well, if I make more, it'll be even hotter… Mmm… Burning… Hot… Like Ishizu… Mmm… Ishizu…"

Bakura blinked. Once. Twice. Then ran to call the travel agency and get to Egypt as soon as possible.

_End The Second Chapter_

* * *

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	4. Ch3: To Kaiba Corp!

_**When Valon Attacks!

* * *

**_

**Summary:** DOOM has been disbanded, Dartz is dead, and its all thanks to Bakura! Now, what will the world do when a bored Valon has sugar for the first time in his young life…? Run and hide of course!

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Written by:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

* * *

_Sevetenks: Welcome readers, to my newest story! It won't be long, a few chapters at most. This is my first attempt at any kind of sugar high fic, though they seem popular so I thought I'd give it a whirl. I would just like you to know, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the shows I used in the prologue. But I do own myself, who makes a short appearance in the first chapter!_

**Chimon: Yup. What's up? Well, here's the next chappie.

* * *

**

**_When Valon Attacks! Ch3: To Kaiba Corp!_**

* * *

Valon got on his motorbike and revved the engine, then sped off towards Kaiba Corp. The next part in his brilliant sugar high plan was about to commence!

"Hmm…Commence!Ididn'tknowIknewthatword!Iamsosmartit'samazing!" exclaimed Valon. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "IwonderwhatthatwierdfoodIatewas.Itfeltgoodthough,Ifeelsofullofenergy…It'ssonew!IcannotbelieveI'venevereatenfoodlikethatbefore!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled someone across the street, whom Valon glared at the man, who was very large, as he continued driving. "YOU STUPID BIKER FREAK!"

"Whydon'tyouuuuuuuushutupoldman?Afterall,Iamquitebusyrightnow,Idonotneedsomefatguyyellingatmetahslowdown,sogoscrewDartzyablimp!" retorted Valon as he sped by. He shook his head. "Still…WhyamItalkinglikethisbutcanstillendingsetancesin '…' Iwonder.Ohwell,IsupposeaslongasmyultimaterevengeforbeingmeantomeeventhoughI'magoodguynowplanworks,everythingwillbeaok!"

Valon shook his head as Kaiba Corp. came into view. He had once seen Mokuba like the way he way acting before, so he needed to know if he was sick or not, before going along with his almighty plan. Plus Kaiba Corp. might have some more weapons for him…

Parking in the Kaiba Corp. Garage, he ran as fast as he could to the Kaiba Mansion. Upon reaching the gates, he pulled out some armor cards, and leapt right over the gates, his armor disappearing back into the cards as he landed, and ran towards the door.

"Hellohellohellohellohellohellohellohello!" repeated Valon over and over again as he banged on the door. The door snapped open revealing a disheveled Seto Kaiba and Kisara, his fiancée. Behind them ran Mokuba.

"Oh, it's one of those DOOM guys…" muttered Seto as he stormed off, followed by Kisara. Had Valon taken the time to notice, he would have wondered why Seto was wearing boxers, belts and collars, and Kisara in black leather, but he was focussing on asking Mokuba what was wrong with him.

"Ssssssooooooooo…" started Valon, trying very hard to be understood and not run up and down the stairs that Seto and Kisara had previously just gone up. "IIIIIIiiiiiiiioooonnnnncccccceeeeeeeessssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwyyyyyyyyyyoooooooouuuuuuuuuuullllllllllliiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssss.WWWWWwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttssssssssssssssssswwwwwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"Um…." Stammered Mokuba. "Did you say 'I once saw you like this. What's wrong with me?'"

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!" cheered Valon happily, doing a little dance. "AmIsick?IatesomewierdsweettastingstuffthatwasgoodbutIneverhadanythinglikeitbefore!AmIgonnagobyebyeandmeetmymommieanddaddy?

'And from what Seto told me, those DOOM guys never went anywhere… Bet this is his first sugar high…' thought Mokuba dryly. "Well, you aren't sick and you aren't going to die. You just had too much sugar, which was in all that weird food you ate. Oh, and take this money and get off my property before I call the cops."

"OkaythanksMokuba,youbetterstayawayfromyourbrother,he'sbuuuuuuusyyyyyyyyifyoucatchmydrift.Thanksfortheinfoandmoney,bye!" with that said, Valon left Mokuba, who was trying to figure out what had just been said, and once again used his armor cards to leap the gates, but this time he left his armor on. He looked quite threatening with the paint bomb belt, ammunition draped across him, and the many guns he had somehow managed to keep carrying throughout his crazy journey, though looked slightly less with the bag of money hoisted over his back. He attached it to his bike and revved the engines.

* * *

Seto Kaiba smirked as he dialed the phone.

"Hello? Yes this is Seto Kaiba. I'd like to report a gun toting maniac trespassing on my property. He's riding a bike, is wearing strange armor, and has a strange device around his wrist." Seto smirked. "Thank you, goodbye."

Seto hung up the phone and sat on his bed. Then he felt two arms wrap around him, he grinned evilly and made sure the phone wasn't off the hook…

End The Third Chapter

* * *

**Sevetenks: Review! Because remember, the Seve-tachi likes reviews!**

**Hika-chan: Hey! Hika likes reviews too! So please review?**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	5. Ch4: Jailbreak!

_**When Valon Attacks!

* * *

**_

**Summary:** DOOM has been disbanded, Dartz is dead, and its all thanks to Bakura! Now, what will the world do when a bored Valon has sugar for the first time in his young life…? Run and hide of course!

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Written by:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

* * *

**_Sevetenks: Welcome readers, to my newest story! It won't be long, a few chapters at most. This is my first attempt at any kind of sugar high fic, though they seem popular so I thought I'd give it a whirl. I would just like you to know, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the shows I used in the prologue. But I do own myself, who makes a short appearance in the first chapter!_**

**Chimon: Yup. What's up? Well, here's the next chappie.**

**

* * *

**

_When Valon Attacks! Ch4: Jailbreak!_

Mai Kujaku and Jonouchi "Joey" Katsuya sat glumly in their jail cells, right across from each other. It was all bars, no walls, so they could see the prisoners next to them and all the way down the rows.

Now, one might asked what the guilty sex crazed woman and her "slave", who were only briefly mentioned in the prologue, were doing in jail? Well, they were in the park, and they were "disturbing the peace" among other things.

Just then, a policeman walked in with a brunette teenage boy. This boy was covered in bruises and cuts, had a strange device on his wrist, and was shaking so much he was vibrating.

As they passed Joey's cell, a duel monster card and a piece of paper drifted through the bars, and Joey grabbed it and noticed the grin on the brunette's face. He looked at the paper, which had doodles all over it, but scribbled on there was: "**_Hey mate! Use this, get outa 'ere and have some fun with Mai, alright? Your pal, Valon._**"

"Lord of the Red…?" stammered Joey in a low whisper. Suddenly he realized what Valon had planned, and leaned back and waited.

Back with Valon, the guard was getting annoyed.

"You know I think this place needs new wallpaper. Hey! You blokes think this place need new wallpaper, cause I think this place needs new wallpaper. Hey, that's a nice tattoo ya got there mate! But seriously though, back to the important stuff. Do you think this place needs new wallpaper?" chirped Valon to a prisoner, who glared at him. The sugar in Valon's blood stream had gone down… Slightly.

"Sir… Calm down do we can get you in here…" stammered the trainee policeman who looked like one of those nerdy cashier workers.

"Ya know what mate? Who's to say I _want_ to go in there? Did you consider I would want to stay out here and get this place some new wallpaper? Or at least stay out here?" asked Valon, tapping his foot so fast it was a blur.

"You were speeding and holding up the Kaiba Mansion. You have to go in there…" stammered the police boy, puffing on an inhaler.

"Who said that? I demand to know, who had the _gall_ to lie about something like that! Why would you think I was doing that? How do I know you aren't lying? Are you lying?" the police boy was sweating and Valon was glaring acusitavely at him. Valon began rapidly poking the boy's chest. "I think you are unqualified for this job, ya sorry little pansy. What I ever do to you to make you want to put me in jail anyway? I didn't do anything to you. I bet none of these people did anything to you! Armor cards activate!"

"What he said!" yelled Joey as both of duelists were covered in armor. The bars all fell down as Valon ran right through the wall, and was followed by all the criminals, save Joey and Mai. The police boy ran away crying for his mommy. Joey tilted his head curiously when Mai started staring hungrily at him and his new attire. "Mai? You alright?"

"Oh yes Master…" said Mai as she whimpered, and Joey found a whole new use for his armor…

_MEANWHILE…_

Back on his bike, Valon was wearing his armor and humming the Mission Impossible song again. As he started the engine, he heard a yell.

"I OWE YOU VALON!"

Valon smirked to himself.

"You owe me Joey? Well Joey, you shall regret admitting to owing me, because it will be your downfall! For you see, Allister and Raphael were terrible at gambling and owed me very much, and I learned to be the master of being owed stuff! Oh wait, you're the only one that's my friend besides Mai… Oh well, I'll simply bash Yugi on his pointy head instead! Hey, that rhymed!" Valon smiled happily as he began driving when he stopped and his mouth watered. "More of those strange drinks…"

He had just seen his first vending machine. Ra help us.

End The Fourth Chapter

* * *

**Sevetenks: First of all, the trainee policeman forgot to take away the bag of money Mokuba gave him. Second, I envisioned all of Valon's non-sugar high lines (and some of the sugar high ones too) with his dub-voice, and I suggest you do the same. I laugh my head off hearing him talking about wallpaper. It's funny!**

**Chimon: … Sometimes you scare me.**

**Hika-chan: It is true! Hika thinks Valon sounds funny when talking about wallpaper!**

**Valon: Could ya at least mock me when I'm not around? **

**Sevetenks/Hika-chan: No!**

**Chimon/Valon: Sigh… Review please…**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	6. Ch5: The Big Ending!

_**When Valon Attacks!

* * *

**_

**Summary:** DOOM has been disbanded, Dartz is dead, and its all thanks to Bakura! Now, what will the world do when a bored Valon has sugar for the first time in his young life…? Run and hide of course!

**Genre**: Humor/General

**Written by:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

Here it is, The Big Ending that I will be killed for. No, there won't be a sequel (maybe…), but keep a look out for my next Yu-Gi-Oh! humor story, **_Bakura Takes Over Anime!_** (still in progress, don't get hopes up)

* * *

**_When Valon Attacks! Ch5: The Big Ending_**

* * *

"I WAS SAILING ALOOOOOOOOONG! ON MOONLIGHT BAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" sang Valon as he leapt from car to car, and had replaced the bag of money, which the police had forgotten to take, with a bag of soda, and was drinking it as he used his armor covered body to play a sick perversion of hopscotch on top of cards in traffic. With a loud belch, Valon stopped on a bus. "A B C D E F G! H J K L M N O P! HEY! That song had PEE! What kinda pervert sticks PEE in a children's song?"

Valon did not notice the crowd gathering around him, but instead he ripped off one of the side mirrors of the bus he was on and stuck it on his helmet (Armor card, not motorbike)

"BANANA! BANANA! SING THE BANANA SONG!" yelled Valon as he jumped off the bus and in front of a fruit cart. He picked up a thing of bananas and threw it in the air, then threw the mirror on his helmet like a saw and cut the bananas in half. "YAY! SING THE HALF BANANAS SONG!"

"Hey, man! Thata wasa my lasta banana! Mama mia, how could youa do somethinga like that to mea?" sobbed the owner of the fruit cart as he ran away crying hysterically.

"Wow! That guy was Italian! Hey Italian guy! Are you Italian?" yelled Valon as the sobbing man ran away. "Oh well! Sing the Oh well song! OOOOOO! Oh well… You broke maaaaaaaaaaaaaaw heart… HOW COULD YOUUUUUUUUU?"

Valon sang happily while drinking soda, until he realized he had arrived at his destination.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH!" roared Valon, just as something deep inside him began to take effect. "Time for my revenge!"

And just as Valon opened the door to the game shop, his sugar high finally came to a climactic ending. He passed out right on top of Shizuka and Yugi. Well, Shizuka inside Yugi's clothing, they hadn't stopped their "Free Porn" yet.

Well, Valon lay there dead to the world, Yugi and Shizuka didn't notice, and Yami, Ryou, and Anzu got bored and moved Valon onto the street, where he lay sleeping peacefully, while two hormonal teenagers made sweet sweet love. (oO)

* * *

The End

End the Fifth and Final Chapter

* * *

**And that is the end. Bye bye now, leave a review on your way out!****Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
